The Stranger
by WIngedAuthor
Summary: The first in the Stranger Saga, Van and his friends are on the run but find a person in need
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey there people this is my first fan fiction ever so give your reviews please. Well enjoy!!  
  
  
THE STRANGER: PART 1  
  
The chrisp night air filled Van's lungs. The moon was hanging lazely in the sky and the valley below was very quiet. He sat on the cool grass studing the veiw in front of him. This place was safe for the mean   
time from Zaibach's scouts and he hoped it would be for the night. He had lit a fire earlier to cook Hitmoi's, Merle's and his meal and to keep them all warm if only for a short period. That now was died so the smoke wouldn't alert his brother's troops of their camp. Hitmoi and Merle were alsleep and would sleep until he woke them.   
Van sat on the grass for a long time thinking of where he could take his friends to hide until they had a plan. This kept him up until long hours into the night, the same thought crossing in his mind over and over again. Where could they go?  
  
******  
  
The next morning the sky was filled with dark rain clouds that looked to burst any moment. Van had gotten very little sleep that night and the dark rings around his eyes showed it. Hitomi and Merle were still asleep by what was the fire and showed no sign of waking up soon. Van lay sleeping by Escaflowne with his sowrd in the ground in front of him. He woke with a start and yawned sleeply. Merle's cat ears heard him wake and she too arose while Hitomi still slept.  
"Do I wake her or do you want to?" asked Van sleeply as he and Merle got up.  
"You can," She replied, "Lord Van where are we going. The Ziabach scouts are still hunting us."  
"I know Merle," Van replied as he woke Hitomi, who grumbeled something to Van but got up, "We have been.."  
"What? what is it Lord Van?" Merle asked as he sat there staring out into the woods. But her question was answered in a few seconds. The Sound clashing metal sounded in the woods up ahead and even the many footsteps of Gimelifs.   
"Ziabach couldn't have found us that quickly could they?" Hitomi asked Van.  
"No thats a fight I hear." replied Merle, "And there must be at least 4 there."  
"I'll check it out you guys stay out of site and near Escaflowne." Van said to them.  
  
******  
  
  
The woods was full with the sounds of clashing swords and the running of gimelifs. Van stayed low and moved scilent while going to the sound. When he reached a clearing he found the sources. 3 Zaibach gimelifs where attacking some one else in their gimelif which Van didn't know. One of the Zaibach gimelifs had fallen and the other two where still fighting. The strange gimelif was dodging blows left and right and still he tried to defeat the Ziabach gimelifs. The stranger saw a blow coming from behind and jumped high in the air and then drove his sword in the attacker. It fell with out any protest while the other gimelif used it's chance and slashed it sword cutting the turso and injuring the piolt. The gimelif swung around and the stranger cried out, "You Die NOW!!!" and drove his sword into the enemy's energist core forcing the last Ziabach gimelif to defeat. Van watched this from the edge of the woods and was highly impressed to see another gimelif piolt fighting Zaibch.  
The gimelif opened suddenly and the piolt sdropped to his knees breathing hard. He was about Van's age and has slitly taller than Van. He wore a dark green shirt and black pants that was stained with his blood. He tried to stand up but fell over with exsation (I know it is spelled wrong.)  
  
  
  
Thats it tell me what you think and check for Part 2 in a short while!!  
-The Author 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Stranger Part 2  
  
  
  
The feeling of cool rain slashing on his face woke him from his sleep. He could feel the pain return to his body as he lay on the ground. His body was drenched with rain and blood that came from new wounds in his back and right leg. He opened his eyes to see the dark cloads that released all the rain now. He put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up, the sudden rush of blood cloaded his vision so that everything appeared foggy. He could hear voices and see shapes in front of him but the could make anything out. He climbed up to his knees had pulled out his sword. The sword, he remembered, was given to him from his closest friend, Terra. He stuck it in the soft muddy ground in front of him for balance. With his hands gripping the sword he rose to his feet but his legs shock under the weight and would have buckeled had his sword keep him up. His vision and hearing returned to him and he could finally see and hear what was going on.  
  
"He might be dangerous Van," a girl, who looked like a cross between a cat and a human, said to a man in fornt of her.  
  
"Merle take it easy, he did fight off three Zaibach guymelefs by himself," replied a dark haired man, the one called Van, "If he fights Zaibach he is a friend."  
  
"But he is a STRANGER," protested Merle, "you have no idea what he might do."  
  
"I hate to interupped this fight," a short brown haired girl said quitly, "but our guest is awake."  
  
With those words all three of of them turned to the stranger. He stood there using his sword for sapport and his knees shock. His eyes crossed all three of them as they stared at the stranger. Slowly he started straitened up and took his weight off the sword but still keep it out.  
  
"Where is my guymelef?" he asked the three.  
  
"It is in the woods behind you," Van replied, "I could take it here."  
  
"Who are you people?" he said.  
  
"I am Van from Fanelia." said Van, "these are my friends Merle and Hitmoi."  
  
"I am Cedric of Darankon" he said, "Why are you out in this part of the world?"  
  
"Zaibach is searching for us," Van said, "We are trying to get away and find a way to strike back."  
  
"Your plan has one falt with it," A mysterious voice called out causing Hitomi and Merle to jump and Van to draw his sword, "but you forget that Zaibach will find you no MATTER WHAT!!!"  
  
Suddenly trees started to crash all around them and huge metal imprints started apearring in the ground all going to the group.   
  
"IT'S AN ATTACK!!" Yelled out Cedric. "Show yourselves cowards!!"  
  
With rage cloading his judgment he ran furiously at a set of foot prints that keep moving. He slashed wildly at the air with out hitting any thing. Suddenly a ripping sound came and a Zaibach guymelef was reveled, Cedric jumped with his sword in hand and slashed a huge peice of metal out of the guymelef's arm. It wheeled around and drove it sword a him but he was to quick and he managed to dodge the sword. He took a chance a blotted of in the woods and the guymelef followed. Van ran to Escaflowne and jumped in. He got it to it's feet and drew his sword. He keep swinging around to see if more guymelef's where in the area. Suddnely a hand apearred in front of Van and the liquid metal shot out. Van jumped out of the way of the steam and charged at the enemy. Then with great force Van was knocked to the ground from behind. His face was full of dirt and he was pushed hard deeper in the ground.  
  
"Well well the great Van is not so tough after all." Said the voice, "I'm really disapointed Van."  
  
"To much of a coward to fight far are we Malark?" shot back Van.  
  
"No just much smarter." He sayed mockly as he lowered his gun. "This is your end Van, any last requests?"  
  
"How about you getting a serious reality check," Cried out a voice suddenly as a sword swung and cut off Malark's guymelef's arm. "Van isn't going anywhere."  
  
"YOU!!" Malark snarled, "You are really becoming a pain. Men destory him! Men?"  
  
"Sorry they are out at the moment." Cedric said, "Now fight like a man, or do you wish to fight dirty like a boy?"  
  
"I'll show you!" screamed out Malark as he charged with fire in his eyes.   
  
Their swords clashed continuesly and both where equal rivals. Cedric Swung his sword so hard that it missed Malark and then a slash to a large chunck out of Cedric's guymelef. He jumped sideways and swung low at Malark's guymelef, but he jumped up and dodged the blow. But Cedric saw his chance and raised his sword high so it chaught Malark and sent him spinning. Malark landed with a large crash that shock the ground. Van was up and ready to join in any minute, but he thought Cedric wanted this to be a far battle. Malark got back and and both warriors charged at each other with their swords raised. Both swords and guymelefs meet and a great slashing noise signaled one of them defeated. But the swords look like both were defeated, but the rivals stared at each other even though they were a man's arm lenght apart. But no one but the two enemies could tell who had won, and which one lost their life..... 


End file.
